


Slow Burn

by foreverupsteadx



Series: Mancel FanFictions [1]
Category: Chicago Med, Mancel, Natalie and Crockett
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverupsteadx/pseuds/foreverupsteadx
Summary: Natalie and Crockett always had a bond. It will take lots of time, patience and care to uncover it and for them to be happy. together.
Relationships: Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Natalie Manning/Crockett Marcel
Series: Mancel FanFictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124459
Kudos: 12





	1. moment of intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of 6x03 of Chicago Med  
> Spoiler Alert - Includes mentions of s5 so if you haven't yet seen s5 and don't want any spoilers wait to read until after you've seen it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie and Crockett have an intimate moment on the balcony at MED

*natalies pov*

I stood staring out the window, my eyes landing on a lone figure standing on the balcony. I felt a rush of butterflies rise up through my chest as i realised it was Crockett. I ignored the urge to rush out of the ED and took a few steps towards him. When i reached him i was unsure of what to say so i just stood their for a few minutes enjoying the cool air. 

“Tell me something. Why do you do it?” I asked, hesitantly taking a step nearer to him “The one night stands.” I hesitated again not sure on how to continue “They all end up the same.”  
“Hows that?” He replied, looking into my eyes for the first time since i stepped out onto the balcony.  
“With you alone.” I said. 

He responded by looking sadly out towards the skyline again. I knew that he was probably thinking about his little girl and how he never got to see her grow up. How he never got to see her play and laugh and go out on playdates with her friends. Thinking about all the pain he must of gone through after Harper passed sent shivers up my spine and made my eyes prick with tears. I was slowly walking away when i stopped and placed a shaky hand on his back. 

I took a moment to calm down as i gently leaned over and placed a kiss on his back then gently resting my head just above it. For a moment i forgot that there was a whole world around us and it was just me and Crockett. However moments never last forever and i slowly headed towards the door leading me inside the ED as i took one last look towards him. 

I went back to my hotel room and sent Crockett a text goodnight before calling my son Owen. Seeing him again instantly brought a smile to my face as he showed me all the new drawings he had made for me for when i could come home again. I said goodnight to him and then settled down for bed. Thinking about Crockett and Owen as i slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. this is new for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crockett is coming to terms with his feelings for Natalie and begins to rethink about whether he’s ready to finally settle down again.

*crocketts pov*

When i woke up this morning the first person that came to mind was Natalie. Ever since our intimate moment the previous night i had been tossing and turning unable to get my mind off of her. Then when i finally fell asleep she was all that i dreamt of.

After Harper died and me and my wife divorced i never thought i would be able to settle down and be happy again. That was until i met Nat. Something about her made me smile. Her personality made people laugh and her positive energy lit up a room. I knew today would be awkward and difficult for us after the change in dynamic but i couldn’t skip work. My job is to save lives so thats what im going to do. 

I walked towards my computer which was sat next to Nats and logged on. I gave her a nod of acknowledgment and then began filling out some forms online. I noticed her gaze fall over me a few times but i kept my eyes glued to my screen trying to ignore the heat filling my face. When i finally looked up i noticed Maggie eyeing us weirdly, almost as though she could see right through us and instantly knew about what had gone on the night before. 

“If your going to say something Mags then just say it.” I said, raising my eyebrow at Nat. She let out a small laugh that made the corners of my mouth twitch slightly into a smile.  
“Nothing Crockett, just intrigued by the new dynamic we have over here.” She said, a glint of mischief in her eyes.  
“Maggie, not here!” Natalie said, trying not to raise her voice, a pale shade of pink slowly creeping up her cheeks. She must of realised she was going red as she dropped her head back to her computer screen.

I didn’t realise i had been staring until i heard Maggie tell me i had a patient. I snapped out of the trance Natalie had put me under and went to see my patient. I pushed any thoughts of Nat out of my mind for me to conquer later on when i was no longer dealing with what could be a life or death matter.


	3. confronting my feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie confides in Maggie about her feelings for Crockett and her fear of being hurt again.

*natalies pov*

My eyes followed Crockett as he went see his first patient leaving me in a haze. My thoughts wondered to how i was beginning to feel about him and whether i could be happy with him.  
“Natalie. Natalie. NATALIE.” Maggie raised her voice each time, eventually bringing me back to reality.  
“Oh sorry Mags, i didn’t hear you.” I replied hoping she wouldn’t bring up the fact that i was clearly watching Crockett.  
“Of course you didn’t, you were too busy staring.” she said “What’s going on with you two, something clearly happened.”  
“Nothing Mags, Promise.” I said trying to convince her nothing had happened but this is Maggie. She knows everything.

Maggie took me by the arm and dragged me into the doctors lounge.  
“Seriously Nat. What happened?” She said, looking me straight in the eyes.  
“Okay. Okay. I kissed him.” her eyes widened at what i just said, “Its not what you think, it was only on his back. He looked upset, I was just trying to calm him down.”  
“Really? You kissed him?” she replied, looking slightly shocked at my upfront actions.  
“Yes, I kissed him but it didn’t mean anything romantically i promise” I said, lying through my teeth looking down nervously.  
“Are you sure?” Maggie responded, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
“Yeah of course im sure,” I said. Tears started slipping down my face and i broke down in front of Maggie. “Hey, seriously, whats wrong?” She said. “Nothing, i miss Owen thats all.” I said looking at her in her eyes trying to reassure her. 

Suddenly, the door opened and Crockett walked into the room and he instantly noticed i was crying. He walked up to me and put his strong toned hand on my face as Maggie slipped out of the room.  
“Nat, whats wrong? You’ve been acting off all morning and i’m worried.” he said pulling me into a hug.  
“I’m okay now your here, thank you.” I murmured into his shoulder as he pulled me closer. As i looked out of the glass window of the Doctors lounge i saw Maggie smirking and i let out a small laugh. 

Crockett lifted my chin and admired my smiling face.  
“Now thats the smile we all know and love” he said slowly letting go of me. “I need to go and check on my patient, i’ll see you later Manning.”  
He sent me a wink as he walked out the door and i laughed to myself as i followed him and went to Maggie who told me who my patient was. 

I spent the rest of the morning smiling to myself. I couldn’t wait to see what the future could have in store for me.


	4. talk to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crockett is worried about Natalie and goes to comfort her.

*crocketts pov*

I was worried about Natalie. When i walked into the doctors lounge to speak to her she was almost in tears and wouldn’t tell me what was wrong. When i hugged her and asked her what was wrong she said she was fine now that i was there. Seeing how i could calm her down and make her happy made me smile. I wanted to be there for her and i’m glad she knows that. 

I saw Maggie standing at the desk and walked over to her hoping to get some answers.  
“Hey Mags, can i have a moment?” I asked, hoping she wasn’t too busy.  
“Yeah sure, whats up?” she said, walking into a empty room, me following behind her.  
“Its about Natalie, whats going on with her? She’s been so distant and looked so upset earlier. She wouldn’t tell me what was wrong.” I said searching her eyes for answers.  
“Crockett I’m sorry, i know you care about her but you need to ask her yourself.” she responded sadly.  
“Okay Mags, thanks anyway.” I said halfheartedly, walking out of the room.

As I walked away from Maggie I noticed Natalie sitting in the doctors lounge with her head down. I walked in slowly, sat next to her a put my arm around her shoulder. She leant her head against my chest and just sat there, tears falling down her face.  
“Nat, whats going on?” I said, stroking her hair.  
“Its nothing.” she said, keeping her eyes looking down, avoiding any eye contact with me.  
“Natalie please, your crying.” i wiped a tear from her face. “You know you can tell me anything right.  
“Its just, i miss Owen and being at home. Its lonely in the hotel room.” She said, looking up at me, tears still spilling down her face.  
“I understand Nat, i do.” I said, leaning her head back against my chest stroking her hair again. 

We stayed like that for a few minutes until she had calmed down.   
“Thank you Crockett, for everything.” she said, giving me a small smile.  
“Anytime.” I responded sending her a quick wink before walking to see my patient again.


	5. hypothetically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natalie and Crockett have an awkward encounter and Natalie talks to Maggie about her feelings for Crockett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of 6x04 so if you haven't seen it yet I recommend waiting to read this until after you've seen it.

*natalies pov*

I spent the weekend thinking about Crockett and how I felt about him. I wanted to be sure about how I felt before making any decisions concerning our relationship. By the time I needed to go back to work on Monday I planned on telling him how I felt and over the weekend I built up all the courage I needed to do so. 

I walked into Med Monday morning feeling more confident and happy knowing I had finally figured out my feelings. I walked into the doctors lounge to put my stuff in my locker and sat down on the couch until my shift started. When my phone said 9am I walked out of the office and accidentally walked straight into Crockett and all my confidence drained like it hadn't even been there in the first place.

"Oh!" Crockett said, a smirk forming on his face.   
"Oh, Sorry. Good morning." I said, my voice higher than usual, I let out a small giggle.   
"Hi" he said.   
"Good morning," I repeated, my voice coming out slightly less high pitched than before.   
"Sorry didn't see you coming out." He responded.  
"Yeah, I didn't see you," I hesitated for a minute. God Natalie snap out of it you're never this awkward I thought to myself. "Coming in." I finally finished, taking a minute to breathe.   
"Well no harm, no foul." He said, I could hear that he was becoming nervous. At least I wasn't the only one.   
"See you around?" I asked.  
"Yeah, Catch you later." He said. 

I could feel a smile form on my face and I felt my cheeks heat up. Need to get out of here I thought to myself.   
"See you' I said to him before quickly walking away. Well done Natalie you really messed that up didn't you. I was internally beating myself up about it when I heard Maggie start talking.

"I'm not going to say anything but I saw that." She said, exaggerating every word.  
"You saw what? We just caught each other by surprise." I said, lying through my teeth.   
"Right, do you want me to pass him a note in homeroom too?" She said, clearly enjoying making me as uncomfortable as possible.   
"Haha." I replied sarcastically.

Then a nurse appeared behind Maggie and asked for her. I prayed she would leave and stop making me uncomfortable but she was enjoying this too much and she politely asked the nurse to wait. 

"We're friends that's it." I said. I looked around me to make sure no one was listening and leaned on the desk. "Hypothetically though," I started before beginning to giggle. "If it were to be that kind of attraction what do you think?" I asked.   
"I don't know Nat, Crockett?" She replied and I raised my eyebrow, tilting my head to the side. "Is he really your type?" She asked.   
I looked to the ground trying to avoid answering the question and she understood what I. meant. Yes he was my type but there's no way I was going to admit it out loud.  
"Ooh" She said, suddenly standing up straight and picking up her paper work. I was confused until she looked towards the doctors lounge and saw Crockett leaving the room. I stood up and started to walk away trying to avoid anymore awkward confrontations.


	6. gone rogue

*crocketts pov*

I’d been spending the last 10 minutes debating what to do. Isabella’s cancer had spread and the only way for her to survive chemo is if she had surgery. The head of oncology refused the surgery almost at once but i knew i could do it. 

Earlier in the day a young woman came in with a late stage of undiagnosed cancer in her kidneys. It had spread to the point where the only way she would be able to survive the chemo was if i surgically removed some of the cancer. When i was told i couldn’t perform the surgery on Isabella i knew i had to tell her. Natalie offered to come but it felt like something i should do on my own. 

———

I was in operating room 6 about to do the surgery on Isabella without permission when i saw that her kidneys and the surrounding areas were overrun with cancer.  
“Nurse, I need you to go down to Dr Manning and tell her i need to see her. Tell her that it’s important and that it can’t wait and tell her to come here.” I said “Also don’t let anyone know what your doing okay, i’d rather i kept my job.”  
“Okay Dr Marcel.” She replied.

Minutes later i heard the door swing open and Natalie came running into the room.  
“Oh my god Crockett, you’ve gone rogue? Have you lost your mind?” She said, i could hear the worry in her voice. “I’ve overstepped okay, but the bigger issue is this. Dr Gilliam was right. The deeper i go the more tumour i find.” I said. “Well you can’t leave the kidneys in and you can’t take the kidneys out so whats left?” She asked. “Exvivo.” I said without hesitation. “But theres no guarantee that will work.” She hesitated for a moment. “Wait, you didn’t call me up here for a debate did you.” I looked her straight in her eyes nodding. “Okay, i’ll scrub in and come join you.” She said, nodding at me. 

“Dr Manning, Dr Marcel? Whats going on here?” Dr Gilliam said, raising her brow.  
“Yeah about that,” i said “we had a change in plan.”  
“I am going to get you both fired.” She said.  
I could hear the anger rising in her voice.  
“This will be the last patient you two will ever treat in this hospital.” She said leaving the room.

The surgery was successful and i was walking into the doctors lounge to meet Natalie.  
“You got a text from Goodwin?” I asked.  
“Yes, we should probably head up.” She replied.  
“Wait Nat, I pressured you into this so i’m going to take the blame.” I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. She lifted her hand to meet mine.  
“No Crockett, i offered to scrub in, whatever happens, happens to both of us okay.” She said, squeezing my hand giving me a small smile.  
I followed her up to Goodwins Office and we stood there listening to her shout at us for going against orders. She was so angry you could imagine our suprise when she congratulated us on the successful surgery and told us we wouldn’t be fired. We thanked Goodwin, said goodnight and headed out the room smirking to each other.


	7. i gained something good today

*natalies pov*

We walked into the doctors lounge to grab our stuff when i decided i’d make my move.  
“Crockett, umm its been a long day, what do you say you come back to my place and have a drink. God knows i could use one.” I said, swinging my bag over my shoulder and leaning against my locker.  
“Yeah sure, that sounds good.” He said, giving me a smile. We walked to my room at club med in a comfortable silence. Today proved to me that if i want something then i need to grab it and that was what i was going to do. I was going to tell him how i felt.

I opened my door, dumped my bag on the floor and looked at Crockett for a moment smiling. Without hesitation i put my hand on the back of his neck and kissed him.  
“Oh My God, i thought it was over for us today.” I said, in between kisses.  
“Yeah me too,” he said breathless and i let out a small laugh, leaning in to kiss him again. I pushed him towards the bedroom our lips not parting once as we made our way to the side of the bed. I pulled away unbuttoning my cardigan and tossing it to the floor as he took off his shirt and dropped it onto the floor. I kissed him again, before pushing him onto the bed. I saw the hunger build up in his eyes as they gazed over my body. I climbed onto the bed straddling him as i started kissing up his neck leaving dark red marks.

I pushed him further down onto the bed until he was laying down when he flipped me over. When i came in contact with the soft sheets i let out a giggle. His lips made his way up my neck making my back arch. My the time he had reached my lips again i had hickeys climbing all up my neck. I brought my hand up and pressed it against his chest admiring his toned body. I brought my hand up to his hair and clung to it as he brought me closer to him


End file.
